Crew
This is a partial list of My Little Pony Equestria Girls's crew, mainly artists. The list is divided into credited and uncredited people. People are categorized by their earliest appearance on the latest credit sequence, and they are listed only once. People who are no longer listed on the credit sequence are still listed here. Credited Writers : Meghan McCarthy ::Previous Credits: Class of 3000, Fish Hooks, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends ::EG writing credits: My Little Pony Equestria Girls and My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. ::Co-Executive producer of Equestria Girls franchise as of 2016. :*McCarthy's Twitter page : Cindy Morrow ::Previous credits: The Powerpuff Girls, Dexter's Laboratory, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and Chowder. ::EG writing credits: Music to My Ears : Michael Vogel, aka Mike Vogel ::Previous credits: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Young Justice, Pound Puppies (2010), and G.I. Joe Renegades ::Formerly Hasbro's VP of development where he contributed to My Little Pony Equestria Girls and My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. ::EG writing credits: My Past is Not Today, Friendship Through the Ages, and Life is a Runway :*Vogel's Twitter page :*Vogel's Instagram photostream :*Vogel's Facebook page :*Vogel's LinkedIn profile : Josh Haber ::Previous credits: Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters ::EG writing credits: Hamstocalypse Now, Pinkie on the One, and My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games :*Josh Haber's Twitter page : Ed Valentine ::Previous credits: Sesame Street, Doc McStuffins, The Fairly OddParents, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and Ultimate Spider-Man ::EG writing credits: Wrote story outline for Good Vibes :*Valentine's official website :*Valentine's Twitter page :*Valentine's LinkedIn profile : Natasha Levinger ::Previous credits: My Sexiest Mistake and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ::EG writing credits: A Case for the Bass. :*Levinger's official website :*Levinger's Twitter page :*Levinger's Blogger profile :*Levinger's Blogspot blog :*Levinger's Tumblr blog : Noelle Benvenuti ::Previous credits: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ::EG writing credits: Movie Magic : Nick Confalone ::Previous credits: Johnny Test, Fish Hooks, Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil, and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ::EG writing credits: Fluttershy's Butterflies, Forgotten Friendship, Rollercoaster of Friendship ::Story editor for the Choose Your Own Ending series. ::Has the honor of reforming Trixie twice - once in the Equestria Girls series and again in the Friendship is Magic series. :*Confalone's official website :*Confalone's Twitter page :*Confalone's Facebook page :*Confalone's Instagram photostream : Gillian M. Berrow ::Previous credits: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic chapter books ::EG writing credits: Dance Magic, all non-musical Summertime Shorts, School of Rock, A Fine Line, Pinkie Sitting, Queen of Clubs, Overpowered, The Finals Countdown, Star Crossed, My Little Shop of Horrors, Display of Affection, A Little Birdie Told Me, Super Squad Goals, Road Trippin, Reboxing with Spike!, Sic Skateboard, Best in Show: The Pre-Show, Schedule Swap, Twilight Under the Stars, Five Stars, and FOMO :*Berrow's Twitter page :*Berrow's Linkedin profile : Joanna Lewis ::Previous credits: The Fairly OddParents, T.U.F.F. Puppy, and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ::EG writing credits: My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree :*Lewis and Songco's official website :*Lewis and Songco's Twitter page : Kristine Songco ::Previous credits: The Mighty B!, Fanboy and Chum Chum, T.U.F.F. Puppy, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ::EG writing credits: My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree :*Lewis and Songco's official website :*Lewis and Songco's Twitter page :*Songco's Instagram photostream : Dave Polsky ::Previous writing credits include Scary Movie 2, The Keenan Ivory Wayans Show, Cedric the Entertainer Presents, Frank TV, The Buzz on Maggie, South Park, The Cramp Twins, Sonic Boom, and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ::EG writing credits: Mirror Magic. :*Polsky's Twitter page : Rachel Vine ::Previous credits: Rainbow Brite, Wander Over Yonder and Dawn of the Croods. ::EG writing credits: Mirror Magic :*Vine's Twitter page :*Vine's Instagram photstream : Whitney Ralls ::Previous credits: Opening Night and Cool Ghost. ::EG writing credits: Best Trends Forever, Happily Ever After Party, The Salty Sails, Outtakes, and Find the Magic :*Ralls' Twitter page :*Ralls' Instagram photostream :*Ralls' YouTube channel : Jim Martin ::Previous credits: Heroes mini-series, Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja, Best Friends Whenever, Skylanders Academy, and Raven's Home. ::EG writing credits: Text Support, Constructive Criticism, Lost and Pound, Accountibilibuddies, and Sock It to Me :*Martin's Twitter page :*Martin's Instagram photostream :*Martin's Tumblr blog : Kelly D'Angelo ::Previous credits: Unsupervised, The League, Couples Night, The Count of Monte Cristo, and Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own. ::EG writing credits: Stressed in Show and Opening Night. :*D'Angelo's official website :*D'Angelo's Twitter page :*D'Angelo's Facebook page : Kate Leth ::Previous credits: Patsy Walker, Vampirella, Spell on Wheels, and Bravest Warriors comics and graphic novels. ::EG writing credits: Driving Miss Shimmer, Lost and Found, Blue Crushed, The Last Day of School, So Much More to Me, Wake-Up!, and Costume Conundrum. :*Leth's official website :*Leth's Twitter page :*Leth's Instagram photostream :*Leth's Tumblr blog : Julia Prescott ::Previous credits: The Aquabats! Super Show!, Mad, Future-Worm!, Hanazuki: Full of Treasures, and the Everything's Coming Up Simpsons podcast. ::EG writing credits: Rarity Investigates: The Case of the Bedazzled Boot. :*Prescott's official website :*Prescott's Twitter page :*Prescott's Tumblr blog :*Prescott's Instagram photostream : Christopher Godfrey ::Previous credits: Mr. & Mrs. Smith, Borat, Charlie Bartlett, and Smother, and script coordinator on Little Fockers. ::EG writing credits: All the World's Off Stage. :*Godfrey's official website :*Godfrey's Twitter page : Kara Lee Burk ::Previous credits: Romantically Challenged, Melissa & Joey, All Hail King Julien, The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show and Hanazuki: Full of Treasures. ::EG writing credits: X Marks the Spot and Aww… Baby Turtles :*Burk's Twitter page :*Burk's Instagram photostream :*Burk's LinkedIn profile : Laura Hooper Beck ::Previous credits: Zip Zip and Dawn of the Croods ::EG writing credits: Too Hot to Handle, Turf War, Pinkie Pie: Snack Psychic, DIY with Applejack, The Craft of Cookies, Street Magic with Trixie!, and Street Chic :*Beck's offical website :*Beck's Twitter page : Nina Daniels ::EG writing credits: Unsolved Selfie Mysteries : M.J. Offen ::Previous credits: Firehouse Tales, Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue!, Growing Up Creepie, Powerhouse, and Wellie Wishers. ::EG writing credits: Friendship Math :*Offen's official website :*Offen's Twitter page :*Offen's Instagram photostream :*Offen's LinkedIn profile :*Offen's Soundcloud account : Katie Chilson ::Previous writing credits include Hanazuki: Full of Treasures, Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own, and Chomp Squad ::EG writing credits: Game Stream, Best in Show: The Victory Lap, Five Stars, FOMO, Camping Must-Haves, Festival Filters, How to Backstage, Festival Looks, Five Lines You Need to Stand In, and Tip Toppings. : Anna Christopher ::Pervious writing credits: Queen of Cactus Cove, Awkward, Scream: The TV Series ::EG writing credits: Inclement Leather and The Road Less Scheduled :*Christopher's Twitter page Artists and other crew Executive Producers :Stephen Davis :Kristen Newlands :Sarah Wall ::Previous credits: Blaze and the Monster Machines, Supernoobs, Martha Speaks, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and Chuck's Choice ::Co-Producer for My Little Pony Equestria Girls and My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Producers :Haven Alexander :Angela Belyea :Devon Cody ::Producer for the Equestria Girls series from 2013-2016. ::Previously the production manager for Kid vs. Kat. :Juliana James :Colleen McAllister Directors : Jayson Thiessen ::Directing credits: My Little Pony Equestria Girls, director of My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, [[My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Animated shorts|the Rainbow Rocks shorts]], and [[My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games/Animated shorts|the Friendship Games shorts]]. Consulting director for My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games. ::EG writing credits: My Past is Not Today, Friendship Through the Ages, Life is a Runway, and Photo Finished. :*Thiessen's official website :*Thiessen's YouTube channel :*Thiessen's Twitter page :Katrina Hadley ::Co-director of Summertime Shorts, Dance Magic, Movie Magic, Mirror Magic, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending, Forgotten Friendship, and Rollercoaster of Friendship. ::Storyboard Artist for ''Rainbow Rocks'' shorts, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks and My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games ::EG writing credits: Friendship Through the Ages :*Hadley's Twitter page :Ishi Rudell ::Directing credits: My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree Co-director of My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, [[My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Animated shorts|the Rainbow Rocks shorts]], [[My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games/Animated shorts|the Friendship Games shorts]], Summertime Shorts, Dance Magic, Movie Magic, Mirror Magic, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending, Forgotten Friendship, and Rollercoaster of Friendship ::Animation director for My Little Pony Equestria Girls ::EG writing credits: Photo Finished :*Rudell's Twitter page :*Thiessen's DeviantArt page :*Thiessen's Reddit account :*Thiessen's Flickr photostream :*Thiessen's Soundcloud account Music :William Anderson ::Provided the score for the films and series. :Caleb Chan :David Corman :Kelly Davidson ::Composed additional music for My Little Pony Equestria Girls, Rainbow Rocks, Friendship Games, and Mirror Magic :Patrick Griffin ::Composed additional music for My Little Pony Equestria Girls, Legend of Everfree, Dance Magic, and Movie Magic :John Houston :Samuel Kim :Alex Lu ::Composed additional music for My Little Pony Equestria Girls :Sumeet Sarkar :Matthew Sorensen ::Composed additional music for My Little Pony Equestria Girls, Friendship Games, and Movie Magic :Lance Treviño Main Title Theme and Songs : Daniel Ingram ::My Little Pony Equestria Girls has a total of 6 credited songs by Daniel Ingram. ::My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks has a total of 11 credited songs by Daniel Ingram. ::My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games has a total of 6 credited songs by Daniel Ingram. ::My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree has a total of 6 credited songs by Daniel Ingram. :*Ingram's Twitter page :*Ingram's YouTube channel :*Ingram's Facebook page :*Ingram's SoundCloud account :*Ingram's Vimeo page :*Ingram's LinkedIn profile :John Boyd ::Composed Mad Twience and Monday Blues and co-composed for Invisible, The Other Side, I'm on a Yacht, and Let It Rain. :Mason Rather ::Composed Shake Things Up!, Coinky-Dink World, So Much More to Me, and Five to Nine. :Bill Sherman ::Composed the music for Get the Show on the Road. :Chris Jackson ::Wrote the lyrics for Get the Show on the Road. :Trevor Hoffman ::Co-Composed We've Come So Far. :Lisette Bustamante ::Co-Composed Invisible, Photo Booth, The Other Side, and I'm on a Yacht. :Jessica Vaughn ::Co-Composed All Good and Run to Break Free, Find the Magic, and Let It Rain. :Jess Furman ::Co-Composed All Good and Run to Break Free, Find the Magic, and Let It Rain. :Ethan Roberts ::Co-Composed All Good. :Dan Whittemore ::Co-Composed Run to Break Free. :Jarl Aanestad ::Co-Composed Find the Magic. Sound Editors :Todd Araki :Marcel Duperreault :Jason Fredrickson :Adam McGhie :Roger Monk, CAS Re-Recording Mixers :Todd Araki :Marcel Duperreault Foley Artists :Ian Mackie :Don Harrison Foley Recordist :Rick Senechal Animation Director :Arnold Capili :Kenneth Chu :Rhedore Gaurano :Lean Lagonera :Sebastian Lee :Ramil Palma Art Director : Ridd Sorensen ::Previously worked on Johnny Test, Pound Puppies, Nerds and Monsters, My Little Pony: Friendship id Magic, and Atomic Betty. ::Art director for My Little Pony Equestria Girls, and My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks :*Sorensen's DeviantArt page :*Sorensen's Twitter page :*Sorensen's blog :Jeremy Tin Layout Supervisor :Chito Bernardo :Jun Diaz :Marlowe Ray Garcia :Denny Lu ::Previously worked on Martha Speaks, Pound Puppies, George of the Jungle, and Peanuts Motion Comics. :Stephanie Mahoney Layout Artists :Hamad Almuheiri :Trish Bartkiw :Jared Bennett :Robert Bennett :Timothy Bennett :Mathieu Boulet :William Bradford :Kaylea Chard :Kuan-Fu Chen :Yim Hang May Chow :Tony Cliff :Vince Cosenzo :Alex Cruikshank :Alicia de Koning :Stephen Good :Michael Gushulak :Matthew Herring :Hyunjoo Kim :Alison Koch :Christopher Leinonen :Daniel MacGregor :Tin Ma :Jeremy Mah :Ella Marshak :Kim Newton :Esther Park :Fernanda Ribiero :Gregory Roth :Randy Santa Ana :Bobbie-Dee Schultz :Kat Stenson :Colleen Thomas :Tegan Thomas :Elizabeth Turnsek :Waturu Uno :Travis Wall :Nicole Wang :Stephen Wedel :Kirsten Whiteley :Heather Wittich :Sarah Xu :Sebastian Zegers Storyboard Supervisor : Jim Miller ::My Little Pony Equestria Girls Storyboard Artists :Sabrina Alberghetti :Jason Armstrong :Roxana Beiklik :Jeff Bittle :Jennifer Davreux :Marshall Fels Elliott :Dalton Grant :Emmett Hall :Tori Grant :Gloria Jenkins :Sherann Johnson :Elie Klimos :Hanna Lee :Massimiliano Lucania :Selena Marchetti :Raven Molisee :Mike Myhre ::Previous credits: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic :Jocelan Thiessen :Sam To :Cory Toomey Storyboard Revisionists :Aynsley King :Colleen Lofstrom :Carrie Mombourquette :Mincheul Park :Desirae Salmark :Thalia Tomlinson :Charmaine Verhagen :Nabie-Ah Yousuf Background Supervisors :Hubert Vitug :Abigail Bailing Builds Development :John Beveridge :Dennis Hu :Vivian Hui :Vince Orcullo :Chris Mizzoni :Edwin Poon :Jaqueline Robinson :Ana-Marija Svarc :Mike Tse :James 'Wootie' Wootton Cleanup Artists :Patrick Colquhoun :Justine Pulles :Scott MacDonald :Micaela Wong Character Design :Bevin Brand :Rebecca Dart :Nima Gholimapour :Amy He :Matthew Herring :Bernard Joaquin :Josh Keane :Kora Kosicka :Ferdinand Ribeiro :Miang Tassniyom :Joshua Tin :Madison Tuff :Mirando Yeo Location Design :Francois Belair :Phil Caesar :Nima Gholamipour :Krista Huot :Alexandra Jones :Hyoji Lee :Ross Love :Geoffrey Manson :Caitie O'Rourke AFX Artists :Ben Galewitz :Sascha Kuypers :Bryan Lazatin Top Draw Animators :June Ralph Abaja :Joshua Abelardo :Jeannie Abille :Patrick Aguelles :Marko Alauig :Christian Albino :Dominic Albino :Rovelyn Alday :Mae Anne Alejandrino :John Patrick Alo :Aries Anonical :Raymark Anonuevo :Jason Batronel :Earl Bautista :Jomar Billiones :Jeffrey Bolalin :Elisur Borromeo :John Breneis :Jerico Buitizon :Aldwin Bumanlag :Joanna Faye Bunag :Eric Buyser ::Buyser's YouTube channel :Eunice Caburian :Benedicto Cadalin :Emil Cano :Nino Cantos :Kristoffer Canullas :Miguel Cardastro :Julius Casañas :James Castillo :Noriel Castillo :Crispin Castro :Juliet Chan :Ivonne Kamille Chavez :Cesar Comprendio :Jeofrey Cordero :Jonavic Cumanan :Karen Dacallo :Novelito Dacuno :Jeush Deus :Leo Divina :Ron David De Guzman :Arnold de Torres :Veronica Dela Cruz :Joebert Dicho :Marvin Estabaya :Ong Rey Firmalo :Stephanie Francisco :Zarah Fransisco :Dennis Fuentes :Timothy Gallardo :Cathy Gamboa :Wesley Go :Gerry Guinto :Nicola Humphrey :Ramoncito Karasig :Victor Labian :Lawrence Layoso :Allan Leycano :Siegfred Liongson :Larry Lopez :Graeme MacDonald :Joeby Mamac :Denise Mariano :Kervin Marquez :J.C. Maullon :Jan Michael Melejor :Bonie Mina :Julius Mingi :Noel Naquila :Lindon Nazareth :Christian Niegas :Ram Nievera :Arnel Nollora :Mario Oloressimo :J.B. Ong :Edmondo Orbita Jr. :Mic Pabalan :Bryan Pabuhat :Arnel Padios :Norielaine Palad :Mary Jane Pallones :Jeffrey Pamplona :Dan Joseph Panaligan :Dominic Partosa :John Irving Prudenciano ::Prudenciano's DeviantArt page :Mutya Ramos :Mary Rañises :Boyet Rele :Nathan Robles :Ed Rosario :Richard Rubillious :Avito Ruina :Phoebe Kates Saguisag :Clenth Sanchez :Sarah Santos :Ramil Sim :Kimberly Singson :Peter Sison :Stanley Sison :Maikell Soliveres :Jenny Sy :Ryann Sy :Manny Tabontabon :Michael Tabuldan :Cecille Tacayon :Julie Talan :Cirila Talusan :Jeff Tenfilo :Romeo Timbang :Jann Elmer Tinio :Mary Louise Torres :Marie Andrey Valenzuela :Jose Gabriel Valeroso :Orville Vencer :Junnie Victorino :Wendel Villanueva :John Martin Wong ::Wong's official website ::Wong's Facebook page ::Wong's LinkedIn profile ::Wong's DeviantArt page :Raine Zafra Animation Revisionists :Lawrence Chung :Gemma Findlay :Daniela Juarez Guillaumin :Michael Gushulak :Billy Kerrigan :Tomoko Kouchiyama :Jade LaFlamme :Rexis Liwanag :Bong Macarayan :Nicole Martel :Jason Moffat :Janell Poulin :Gemma Reeks-Coad :Nicole Standard :Toni Zhang Production Management :Mary Beth Bambridge :Irene Breis :Issabelita Itum :Kathryn Page :Gemma Santos Technical Staff :Alvin Sunga Production Legal :Brenda Cullen :Kevin Healy :Michael Jaffa :Sarah Tarry :Deborah Uluer Production Finance :John Pyper Digital Production Management :Mark Rocchio Technical Support :Danyul Carmichael :Mark Lin :Zorion Terrell Technical Operations :Bradford Keatts Production Accounting :Shalonda Ware :Jason Zhang Development & Creative Supervision :Linda M. Steiner :Brian Lenard Production Executives :Robert Fewkes :Sophia Hussain Uncredited :David Corman ::Guitars, mandolin, bass, and drums: all songs :Paul Shatto (songs mixer) :*Shatto's official website :*Shatto's Facebook page :*Shatto's IMDb page :Caleb Chan ::Musical arrangements, musician (guitar, bass, fiddle, mandolin, others) :*Chan's official website :*Chan's Twitter page :*Chan's Instagram photostream :*Chan's Youtube Channel :*Chan's Soundcloud account Other languages Arabic Rainbow Rocks *'Translation': Hibah Al-Shamy (هبة الشامى) *'Dialogue direction': Ahmed Abdel-Hamid (أحمد عبد الحميد) *'Vocal direction': Amir Hanif (أمير حنف) *'Song Translation': Hibah Al-Shamy (هبة الشامى) *'Sound Engineer': Hany Kamal (هاني كمال) Dutch Rainbow Rocks *'Dubbing request': Hasbro *'Dubbing Studio': SDI Media Netherlands / SDI Media Belgium *'Dialogue translation': René Wiedershoof *'Dialogue direction': Jannemien Cnossen (Dutch actors), Karina Mertens (Flemish actors) *'Vocal direction': Jannemien Cnossen (Dutch actors), Jan Hessens (Flemish actors) *'Song translation': Edward Reekers (Dutch actors), Timo Descamps (Flemish actors) *'Sound Engineer': Mark Dubbeldam (Dutch actors), Thomas de Pauw (Flemish actors) HRT2 *'Dubbing Studio': Novi Mediji D.O.O. RTL Kockica *'Dubbing Studio': Livada Produkcija Dutch Finnish Equestria Girls *'Dubbing Studio': SDI Media A/S Suomi *'Dialogue direction': Jukka Teittinen *'Translation': Päivi Kangas Rainbow Rocks *'Dubbing Studio': SDI Media A/S Suomi *'Dialogue direction': Tanja Teittinen *'Vocal direction': Tanja Teittinen *'Translation': Päivi Kangas *'Song Translation': Päivi Kangas *'Sound Engineer': Juha Laakso French Rainbow Rocks *'Dubbing Studio': SDI Media Belgium *'Dialogue Direction': Nathalie Stas *'Vocal Direction': Nathalie Stas *'Dialogue Adaptation': Société Timecode *'Song Adaptation': Société Timecode *'Sound engineer': François Vincent *'Producer': Céline Estier, Nicolas Potemberg German Hungarian *'Dubbing studio': BTI Stúdió (S1-S2), Subway Stúdió (S3 onwards, Equestria Girls films) **Equestria Girls Films: Melinda Udvaros **Dance Magic, Movie Magic, Mirror Magic: Hedvig Szirmai Italian Rainbow Rocks *'Dubbing Studio': SDI Media Italy, Milano *'Dubbing director': Paola della Pasqua *'Dialogue adaptation': Marco Balbi *'Songs adaptation': Marisa della Pasqua *'Music director': Gianluca Sambataro *'Sound engineers': Valerio Polloni, Dror Bezerra de Melo Hungarian Dubbing request: Minimax *'Dubbing studio': BTI Stúdió (S1-S2), Subway Stúdió (S3 onwards, Equestria Girls films) *'Translator':**Equestria Girls Films: Melinda Udvaros **Dance Magic, Movie Magic, Mirror Magic: Hedvig Szirmai Japanese Equestria Girls and Rainbow Rocks *'Translation': Chizuko Terao *'Director': Ryōichi Uchikoshi Rainbow Rocks *'Dubbing studio': SDI Media A/S Norway *'Dialogue translation': Håvard Hodne *'Song translation': Håvard Hodne, Fredrik Armand Borgen *'Sound engineer': Åsgeir Knudsen Polish Equestria Girls *'Dubbing request': Hasbro *'Dubbing studio': SDI Media Polska *'Dubbing director': Joanna Węgrzynowska-Cybińska *'Translator': Ewa Mart *'Songs translator': Agnieszka Zwolińska *'Vocal director': Agnieszka Tomicka *'Sound engineers': Ilona Czech-Kłoczewska, Krzysztof Włodarski, Zbigniew Wróblewski, Adam Łonicki, Elżbieta Pruśniewska, Ewa Łebek *'Sound editor': Mariusz Zajkowski *'Sound mixer': Marek Ołdak *'Project production coordinator': Ewa Krawczyk Rainbow Rocks *'Dubbing request': Hasbro *'Dubbing studio': SDI Media Polska *'Dubbing director': Joanna Węgrzynowska-Cybińska *'Translator': Ewa Mart *'Songs translators': **Marek Robaczewski **Zofia Jaworowska (Shake your Tail!) *'Vocal director': Juliusz Kamil *'Sound engineers': Zbigniew Wróblewski, Szymon Orfin, Renata Wojnarowska, Adam Łonicki, Elżbieta Pruśniewska, Aleksandra Pająk, Jakub Jęczmionka, Rafał Wiszowaty *'Project production coordinator': Ewa Krawczyk Rainbow Rocks animated shorts *'Dubbing request': Hasbro *'Dubbing studio': SDI Media Polska *'Dubbing director': Joanna Węgrzynowska-Cybińska *'Translator': Zofia Jaworowska *'Songs translators': **Zofia Jaworowska (Shake your Tail!, Perfect Day for Fun) **Krzysztof Pieszak (My Past is Not Today, Friendship Through the Ages Friendship Games *'Dubbing studio': BTI Studios *'Dubbing director': Adrian Moraru *'Translator': Bogdan Piticariu Legend of Everfree *'Dubbing studio': BTI Studios *'Dubbing director': Ion Ruscuț *'Translator': Bogdan Piticariu Equestria Girls specials *'Dubbing request': Hasbro *'Dubbing studio': SDI Media Polska *'Dubbing director': Joanna Węgrzynowska-Cybińska *'Translator': Ewa Mart *'Songs translator': Tomasz Robaczewski *'Vocal director': Juliusz Kamil *'Production manager': Ewa Krawczyk Better Together *'Dubbing request': Hasbro *'Dubbing studio': SDI Media Polska *'Dubbing director': Joanna Węgrzynowska-Cybińska *'Translator': Ewa Mart *'Songs translator': Tomasz Robaczewski *'Vocal director': Juliusz Kamil Choose Your Own Ending *'Dubbing request': Hasbro *'Dubbing studio': SDI Media Polska *'Dubbing director': Adam Łonicki *'Translator': Ewa Mart *'Copy editor': Łukasz Nawratel *'Production manager': Ewa Krawczyk Most Likely to Be Forgotten *'Dubbing request': Hasbro *'Dubbing studio': SDI Media Polska *'Dubbing director': Joanna Węgrzynowska-Cybińska *'Translator': Ewa Mart *'Copy editor': Łukasz Nawratel *'Songs translator': Tomasz Robaczewski *'Vocal director': Juliusz Kamil *'Production manager': Ewa Krawczyk Norwegian Rainbow Rocks *'Dubbing studio': SDI Media A/S Norway *'Dialogue translation': Håvard Hodne *'Song translation': Håvard Hodne, Fredrik Armand Borgen *'Sound engineer': Åsgeir Knudsen Portuguese (Brazil) **TV Group (seasons 2-present and Equestria Girls franchise, starting with Rainbow Rocks ''and finishing it with the Summertime Shorts'') **CBS (My Little Pony Equestria Girls) **Luminatta Studio (season 7-present, the Equestria Girls specials, and The Movie) Romanian Rainbow Rocks *'Translation': Cătălin Rotaru *'Sound Engineers': Ovidiu Mitrică, Adrian Venete *'Vocal direction': Gabriel Pândici *'Dubbing direction': Alexandra Radu *'Dubbing Studio': Fast Production Film Friendship Games *'Dubbing studio': BTI Studios *'Dubbing director': Adrian Moraru *'Translator': Bogdan Piticariu Legend of Everfree *'Dubbing studio': BTI Studios *'Dubbing director': Ion Ruscuț *'Translator': Bogdan Piticariu Spanish (Latin America) *'Audio Engineer (script and songs)': Irvin Silva Ortiz (Equestria Girls), Ismael Mondragón (Rainbow Rocks), Emmanuel Esquivel Ayala (season 6), Kevin Frausto (The Movie) *'Production': SDI Media *'Sound Mixing': SDI Media Polska Turkish Rainbow Rocks *'Translation': Deniz Uğurlu *'Dubbing direction': Murat Aydın *'Turkish version produced by': SDI Media Legend of Everfree *'Dubbing director': Sait Çataldaş *'Translator': Aynur Mercan *'Sound engineer': Onur Taştan *'Sound mixer': Aykut Şahlanan *'Producer': Ece Sezer References de:Mitwirkende Category:Lists Category:Cast and Crew